Torn between worlds
by Mademoiselle Faimalie-Fou
Summary: Get ready to see Hwoarang bombarded to play dressup, the author Knight wing depressed and me naughty! Happy reading.
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Disclaimer:  ~ What?  Me?  Own tekken?  Are you stupid? ~**

**Da Author:  Aaa yes, my crap-cocky humor is back in all it's nature and in our midst, today I am going to share it with you.  Yes, share and share alike I'd say.  Not a good thing.  My two latest targets are: "Me (Lahtinah or Naoko) and the infamous all time writer 'Knightwing'"  (lord help us -_-') I know that many other people have done this topic a Million and one times.  Let me assure you, this is just for fun.  So for the love of god don't get deranged or twisted.  I ain't here to tell you where to go.  Don't go changing your views just from I wrote here.  Or in actual fact on anything I write anywhere.  If you do that you'll be sweet.  All right ONWARD SILVER AWAAAAY!**

_Summary:  ~ "This is where all the sh*z hits the fan and explodes in all different directions of this story.  How I 'so happened' to get kicked out of reality and just get face planted in to the famous great Namco arcade game of all time.  Yup, the number one Tekken.  What Happends when a certain Playstation Magazine just happened to be one of a kind  Oi!  Man… can't wait for this. -_-'" ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_"Heaven isn't hard enough, Hell aint even stronger…but NAMCO?!?!?"_**

_By Lahtinah Kerrigan._

_Mornings suck ass-monkey._

"Damn you daylight savings" 

             Dude did the world hear about it that day.  I ripped in to my bed and found one of my pillows and aggressively conquered the alarm clock.  My greatest foe.  Getting up.  My hair was something that Picasso had composed when he was drunk watching the fat ladies singing.  It was baad.  It looked like something nested in it.  Or someone.

             I hauled my unfortunate ass out of my bed and into the shower.  After tripping a few good times I made it there…just.  Turning it on, there was no hot water.  "Aww don't do this…" I moaned half faint-heartedly.  Sighing deeply I got my robe on and went up stairs.  And you would not believe the mess my house was in.  It was a bombshell.  I saw a red head on the floor with smashed CD cases and guitar picks scattered everywhere.  Ripped Ralph mags and torn car seat covers.  My no good brother passed out with an empty 2 litter bottle of cream in his hand.  The usual scene every morning.  No guesses there, he's probably the one who caused the hot water failure.  I kicked him.  He moaned and stretched all over the floor.  For a 19 year old, that's whacko if you ask me.

              Sitting there in my normal daze of staring at pure nothing, I began to daydream.  Every now and then I would kick my brother just to stop him from snoring.  It irritates me.  As I began to click back in to reality, I realized what I was staring at.  As that happened I noticed that it was a calendar, what made me notice it even more is that…today was circled in red.  I got up and took a long look at it.  It had no notes explaining why it was like that; it was early in the morning so it took me a while to figure it out.

             A while passed, a good fifteen minuets or so, and voila… I got it.  It was the day that the next months Playstation Magazine comes out in local mags and bookstores.  With that excitement I rushed back in to my room to get changed.  Tripping over My niece's teddie bears and Diva dolls, Barbie magazines and nail polish, my sister-in-law's shoes and … well more shoes I made it back to my bedroom.  For only me, my brother, his wife and daughter… the place was a flippin' disaster, I mean even Oscar the Grouch off sesame street wouldn't want to live in there, it's sooo dirty.  Shaking my head I turned my back against that.

            It was my study break from class.  A whole two weeks of pure vegetating on my beloved couch.  Much deserved no less.

But today?  I forgot to turn the alarm clock off each night before I go to sleep.  And now I'm paying for it this morning.  That so called 'clock' was flashing 5am in the morning.  HELL.  

"You win" I muttered to the clock.  Just picturing the clock point the fingers and smirking at me.

            I checked the mail and there it was…. The one thing that made everything all okay.  The Playstation magazine.  I ripped the clear package open and pulled out the free CD of demos and other cool sh*z, and to my delight, there it was, the moment I have been waiting for.  The review for tekken Five has finally arrived on my shores of mission bay –kohimarama- in Aotearoa (New Zealand).  I mean sure I would of found out if I was living in Japan.  But in New Zealand… it's a pretty big deal, once your living in the southern hemisphere you'll know all about it.  Because it was daylight savings, it was still pretty much dark, but I sat at that letterbox not even noticing the pinching cold, reading the review and gorgeous pictures of Tekken five.  Smirking and smiling every now and then, laughing and swearing, it was a joy and delight all in it's self.  I'd say that it was a normal sight for everybody to see.  

"Hey Maw, dat dun kid is out 'ere on dis ere pathway" One of the neighbors hollered out.

"Hey Lah lah!"  One of the bikers, which train at this time of the morning waved, passed me.  I smiled and waved back in returned.

"Hey Naiyesha!"  I spoke with out daring to life my eyes from the page.  She smiled in the notion of understanding a continued to ride off.

             Parked like a little school kid with a new toy to try out, I was reading till dawn.  The sweetest thing is that, not a thing in the world could stop me…. then it RAINED!  Aww no!  My patience was going in to overload mode.  I just had to read on, just keep on reading…. It was getting out of control, the ink was smudging.  

"Huh?  Since when dose pre-printed paper smudge?"

I mean I was pretty much confused, believe you and me, and that is really hard in it self.  But it didn't hurt me fine; I just ran in side and dried my hair.  Lying on my bed I turned on my music listening to Linkin Park.  I scrunched up my face.  

"Shaniecce!"  I yelled.  It's a crime to touch my stuff, but my stereo?  NO WAY!  I mean I have nothing against Linkin Park, but I really had no mood to listen to them.

I picked up my mag … and the ink changed to purple.  

"What?!"  

I picked it up closely and blinked a few times and with every blink it changed to all different colours.  Blue.  Blink.  Red.  Blink.  Yellow.  Blink.  Purple again.  I shook my head.

"No way.  I must be seeing things"

I disbelief I kept on reading, considering that I have gotten up a bit earlier than usual.  SO even though it kept changing, I tried to ignore.  But that wasn't the only thing that happened.  The words began to swirl with in it's self, at first it was really faint, faint that you wouldn't notice, if you did, you could conclude that it was just your eyes playing up.  But it kept getting worse, and I was about to go insane.  INSANE!

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND IN THE GOOD NAME OF BREAD…"

I practically screamed.

"WOULD YOU JUST LET ME READ THE FRIGGIN THING **PLEASE!**"

I guess I was good at stressing big and non-related points.  You should have seen my face.  My brother got up and walked up to me like a zombie and patted me on the back

"Hey Lahtinah, It's okay… I hear that they have mental wards in NZ that operate 24/7"

He smirked and like that **thud** he dropped to the floor like a newborn giraffe and with an instant fell in to a deep coma-like sleep.  It's one of those things you just got to stop and laugh at.

I continued, and the words were finishing it's swirling thing.  

"Thank you"

I felt relieved.  But oh no, not even close.  The words were now morphed and in to new words.  Describing something psychotic and daunting.  Raising an eyebrow I red what it said.

~You may enter the tournament.  You may halve power.  You may be chosen to do things.  You may be my wife? ~

"WIFE?!?"

I shrieked.  I cracked up laughing.  Dissing the type of print and what it said.  "You may kiss my ass" I cracked up laughing.  "You may go to hell."  Hysterically laughing at the most lamest things.  Gasping for air.  "You …" I just couldn't give it in.  My stomach hurt too much.  

Then the mag began to glow.  I shrugged and took it as normal.

"WTF is it this time"

Picking it up.  It spoke to me this time.  I mean full on, in all different voices.  Some were recognizable.  Others took a sudden hit to catch up on whom it was.  Like the voice of Ling Xiaoyu.  Hwoarang and Paul.  But that wasn't the candy of it.  They were talking as if I was in a video game and they were chatting to each other, discussing like you would if you were watching your friend play against the console's CPU.  

"Hey Jin, make her go and take another shower" Hwoarang spoke.

I looked everywhere.  I remember the voice from the ending of his on Tekken four.  I looked around.  Nothing.  No one.

"Hey!  What's she doing?  She's not obeying."  Christie spoke.  In her really queer accent ever.

"I know, I know.  It's like she's… hearing us.  But that's…" Ling Xiaoyu gasped

"Impossible?" Jin reacted to what she was saying.  Even though it was really UN natural to hear such things.  But I began to think that it was coming from the book itself.  I paced slowly towards it.

"She's a video game.  She can't hear us… Ling," The voice paused.  In fact it was disturbing silence.   They all paused.

"Can she?"  The voice broke the silence.  I think it was Steve.  I wasn't sure.  But I had a hunch.

"What's she doing?"  Miharu sounded confused.

"Has she taken a shower yet?"  Hwoarang asked.   After that a huge crack and a thud.  Then huge screams of laughter.

"Ha ha ha." Paul Laughed.  "That'll teach you H, now shut up" Xiao spoke with firm caution, almost beckoning to do it again.

"Yeah, you are so annoying!"  The voice of Christie.

By then I was almost certain that the voices were coming from the Magazine in it's self.  So I came so close to it.  I could physically see the voices and their matching character-like form that Namco has ingeniously created. Just to be a really funny fulla, I decided to answer back this time.  I smirked and looked at them.  Mentally noting what they looked like when they talked.  Little things like that go along way.

"Hey she's smiling.  She's looking right at us" Says Steve freaked.

"Freak-ki" Ling sounded a bit blown by this.  "Okay you guys you can turn your little dating game off now" Ling was a bit worried.

"Yeah, I would have to agree… aww look now she's winking" Miharu was a bit jumpy.  Her voice was a bit weary.

This is when I decided to jump in.  I thought seeing as every thing decided to be such a big biarch to me.  Why would this hurt any different?  So on I went.  I waited for the right moment.

"Aah, Lee did you have to hit me so hard?"  Hwoarang got up rubbing the bump on his head.  I smirked and cracked up laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha, you got decked by a fruit cake" I spoke loudly towards the magazine.  Spit and all.  If you were to walk in on me in my room?  You would see a black Asian yelling at Playstation magazine like a lost lunatic.  Lost I tell ya.

**_…Silence…_**

"What?  Cat got your tongue?  I can't take a shower because my concussed brother on the floor here"

I picked up the Magazine and aimed the middle of it at my brother snoring on the floor of my good carpet.

"Please look at exhibit A" Trying to make a point of it.  I pointed at my brother's forte.

"Notice that he looks a lot like you Hwoarang.  He's a typical smart ass.  And takes everything his way and for granted.  Except… he's married and has a 2 year old daughter."  I took a moment and regrouped thoughts.

"On second thought, my brother is a whole lot better looking than you, huh?" I looked at Ling Xiaoyu, who believed me and agreed with me.

"I would agree with her."  Ling smiled.  They all turned to her.  Shot looks at her as if to say – Huh? –

"What? Don't look at me like that!" Ling snorted.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he Ling?  He's got green eyes, long thin red hair that has been at least brushed" Ling chuckled at the last comment I made.

"And He's a bit more tanned.  Plus a few tattoos and jewelry…plus timberlands…throw in some Japanese and Chinese DNA and you have Trey-Khellie, ladies and gentlemen…lets give a round of applause."  I cracked up laughing once again.  Then muttered.

"…Shower…. Dumbass…"

GOB SMAKED 

"She's talking to … Xiao … as, if, she's HERE?!?!" Miharu all of a sudden yelled.  Then her face lit up with excitement.  And thought of what to say.

"Hi!" She waved very slowly.  Like what you would do to a foreign stranger.  As if I couldn't understand her.

"Hey there Miharu.  What you up to huh?"  To tell you the truth, I liked being important like this.  I mean not every day do characters off the Namco cast of tekken talk to you through a magazine and vice versa for these guys.  I was surprised.  And kind of happy again.

Miharu gasped.  

"Did you see that? Huh, Huh?  She talked to me.  Look, look!" They all looked at her.  

"Shut her up Ling" She did.  Jin began to talk to me.  

"Hey…um, Lahtinah?"  

I nodded.  And smiled 

"Go ahead sweet thang, shoot" I was genuine, but it's typical that all boys get the wrong Idea.

He blushed.  A grown programmed virtual surreal character blushed.  A rare sight indeed.  I tilted my head side ways and smiled.

"You know… you look really cute like that?  But don't mind me.  I'm known to speak my mind.  So, what was it that you were going to say?"  I got particular looks from all the girls.  Ling and Miharu especially.  Like Jealousy.

"…. Um, how is it that you can…err, hear us and all?"  I thought about it abit.  Thinking that this would be the only chance in the world that I would talk to these people, I was trying to think of what to say.  Tell them sweet lah lah, or just knock it off and tell them I'm some sort of mage.  Which would be total bullshit, because, if I was a game, they would of made me this way in their 'world'.

"Pass" Out of all the things to say.  I decided to say that.  –Great going there Lahtinah-

"Pass?"  Christie spoke in question.

"Yeah it's like a figure of speech."  Confused looks all around.  "It's like saying 'How the hell should I know, it just happened' but only using one word.  Get it?"  

"OOOOH!" they all clicked.  What did you expect from computer-generated images? ^_~

"Can I ask you lot something?  Be honest?  Okay?"  They nodded.

"Alright… here goes," I cleared my throat.  "What am I in your world.  Because here you all are…err, um.  Famous."  I decided not to tell them the truth.  I thought it would kill things so I lied.  Sorta.  Steve smiled.

"You're a simulated Video game."  I thought like that popular game on computer 'Sims'.  I nodded. 

"You are one of the important characters."  Miharu spoke.

"Oh so I'm a character?  Hey now _that's_ flash" They all laughed a little.  "So?  You all just make me do stuff, and see where I end up and what have you right?"

"Yeah, all except now."  Paul spoke as he was searching the package this so-called 'game' came out of.  Looking for instructions I think, starting off with the phrase. ~ If your computer games starts talking back to you…simply just push…. ~ on it.  I thought it was really funny to see people like Paul and Lee interested in such things.  I would of thought that Lee would be in the Bahamas somewhere doing stuff to his robot thing, and Paul?  Well just being Paul.  Pizza eating gas-o-line smelling freak that he is, would just be doing nothing, and partying hard.  

Jin?  Ling?  Hwoarang?  What are they all doing here?  Okay this is a bit stupid.

"So, what do you do for a living?"  Christie asked.  They were all quiet for a response.

"I am a 3D animator and currently studying CGI animation.  Well more of it.  Post graduate."  Stunned.  Personally.  It isn't that much of a big deal.  I have seen heaps of people in my shoes that are ten times more experienced.  SO really it's no 'thing' to show off about.  But they were awestruck.  Bad.  I smiled.  This is like typical ego material.  My head swelled to a beach ball.

"But shouldn't you already know that?  I mean you make me and stuff, and you choose what I…." Jin stopped me.

"No.  Well not exactly what you think.  You came like you are now.  We only just brought this game a few minuets ago."  He looked at Paul still looking at the back of the box and ripped it from his hands.  He pointed to it.  "You were a pre-made character and the most interesting one, so we choose you.  We just play out your life from where you are now.  And see what ever happends."

Now I thought that would be one of the most boringest games ever.  Me?  I would fall asleep watching my self.  I'm that much of a gay thing to look out at; it's like watching paint dry.  But these dudes seem to feed off it.

"Hey where's Julia?"  I asked.  They were shocked.

"Ju-Julia?"  Miharu stuttered.  "How did you know about Julia?"

"She's one of my favourite characters.  Her and this other female that died.  Years ago I think, when I was about 19."  I smiled remembering who she was.

"How old are you Lahtinah?"  Steve asked.

"21 years old.  I believe the same age as you, correct?"  He nodded.  Wide-eyed.

"Who was the other character that was your favourite?"  I really didn't want to tell them.  But she is one my big time favourite stars of tekken.  Jun.  I'd bow down to her any day, man she's the bomb of all chicks on that game.  But sadly, here in NZ?  She's the least.  Oh well.

"You really want to know?"  I questioned their patience.  They all nodded.  Eager to know.  "Mademoiselle Jun Kazama"

Whoo-hoo you should of seen Jin's face.  It was priceless.  I could make a million off of it.  That bad.

"Wha-what did you say?"  He asked again. 

"Mademoiselle Jun Kazama.  Why is there a problem about that?"  I knew very well who he was to her, but the way he was reacting did get me a bit worried.  – Should of left at that other turn Naoko – He just sat there and didn't say anything.  Then her raged to the computer screen.  Or what ever he was peering through.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I jumped back.

"Gezz, easy now!  Tare a chill pill dude, because if you don't your gonna die of old age and if you don't your gonna look like your grandfather, be old and. Eck" I snickered.  Ling took the liberty of turning what ever it was that was seeing me off.

"Hello?"  I spoke.  Dayum I just lost the link between the best game and my own world.  Dammit.  I hit my brother hard.  Only because the fact that he sleeps like a log.  So he didn't feel anything.  "I had the only chance I had ever had, and I blew it with saying who his mother was.  Dammit dammit dammit."  I never forgave my self after that.  All through the day of my daily duties, I just couldn't help but feel a bit guilty on what happened.  I kind of felt sorry for Jin.  I always had.

Well that was the best and the worst experience of my life.  Pray to god I eat right tomorrow.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Okay.  Now that's my very funny yet not so good chapter.  Like it or lump it, you must read it to decide on what you think of please.  In other words please R&R for me.  That would be great.

**And Knight wing's reign will be next.**

**Thank you,**

**Lahtinah Kerrigan.**


	2. Change of heart

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Disclaimer:  ~ Why do people think that we own tekken?  Naturally, if we were, we wouldn't be giving you hints on the story line now would we?  Think about it! ~

**Da Author:  Nice!  I got a first taste of the story straight from the dome in two hours flat.  Right on the spot I thought about this.  Now this is where you and faith full boredom buster fans come in, I'm running short of ideas already!  Yeah I know this is only the first chapters of the flower…yet to bloom, but I'm meek of colorful ideas so to speak.  It's on you.  This is the theme of finding things to compromise with time.  Knightwing?  Your name is about to change dude… you have been warned.  LOL.**

__

_Summary:  ~ "Okay now that we know, that something's just happen out of the blue when you least expect it.  Along with it, do certain things start to change.  And now that I know that a magazine just mysteriously TALK to me, lol I was having a good ole convo there…weren't I?  Something else comes to mind…another has the same effect as me…Knightwing" ~_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Change of heart" 

_By Lahtinah Kerrigan._

                Well we are all happier today.  I was abit carried in to fantasyland when I was first taken for that magazine thing that happened yesterday.  I keep telling my self that it never happened, where as at the same time, I just wished it would happen again.  Hugely excited on when it would, greatly anticipating when it would speak to me.  But yet, I still was trying to tell me it would never happen.  I still wanted to tell Jin I was sorry for what ever I said that made him act like that.  Click back in to reality.

This time,

Today I didn't forget to check the alarm clock before I went to sleep yesterday.  I got my brother to clean up after himself, picked up all that I tripped on, and made him clean his mess on the carpet.  Cream.  I hate cream.  With a passion.  I checked my CD player, no, not touched.  Breakfast was cooked for me.  My room was clean and cream-stained free.  I just happened to be all good.  And just when you thought it was safe to at least sit down, my friend arrives.  Now, don't get me wrong.  I love this girl; she's like my best friend in the whole entire world.  But she knows that I get the Playstation mag before her, and our friend ship goes sailing sweetly out the door if she doesn't get to read if first. 

Knocking on the door she elegantly presented her self in front of me.

"Heey there girl?  Did you finish your mid year project?"

Project?  There was a Project?  Why didn't I get at least a word on this 'Project' thing?  I jumped up and grabbed her and came close to her.

"There was a project?"  I shook her.  Which for her was a little more expected then she realized.  This happends every time she comes around.  It's because of her I pass my Study class; she's the one who reminds me that there are projects.  And in return I at least think about letting her read my precious magazines.  That's think, of coarse.  You could almost set your watch to this every two weeks.

"Lahtinah?  What on earth is this?"  

Seeing my friend pick up the latest ps2 mag and watch her face cringe with excitement, it died, shortly after noticing I had been hiding if from her.  

"A magazine"

My face was dying to be slapped.  This smirk of mine was none-short to piss her off, and by golly did it work.  She's known to get real anti about sarcasm.  She picked up the closest thing and threw it at me.  Even though it didn't hurt, I made seemed as if it did, and over did it.  It hit me on my arm.  I smiled and started rubbing my leg.

"Ahh sore!"  Cracking up laughing at the typical looks she was directing my way.  She snapped back at me.

"I know it is a magazine, but way amongst all your stuff?"  Hard at work, I could see it on her face, trying to think on what else I could be hiding.

"You were trying to hide it from me weren't you?"  

Okay.  In my mind I was like ~ DUH ~ but she could tell I was making this up as I go.  A full-scaled war was embarked on me.  She started chasing me down the hall way and for some reason, I didn't want to continue.  For some reason I wanted to go back to my room and see the magazine.  I just wanted to return to it.  Like I was called to it.  Or drawn to it like a cocaine addict.  I stopped and my friend tripped over me.  She looked up at me and was about to say something but she could only draw breath and look at the seriousness of my face.

"Lah?  What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Earth to Naoko?  Earth to Naoko…err, Huston we have a problem"

Nothing.

"Okay…." 

She sounded a bit worried.  I mean I am queerly weird but this was just plain un-co, even for me.  She just got back up and helped herself out side my house and left.

"I'll come back for it later then Lahtinah…" she trailed off mumbling. I could seriously hear her, but I couldn't talk back.  Like I was controlled.  Like a ….

"Video game"

That's when I clicked.  I guess they were playing that video game of me again.  Lord help them if they like it so much.  I made it back to my room and passed my local inhabitants on the way.  Trey.  Shaniecce.  Kaigani and then the door to my room.  It was soo dramatic the way I did it.  Like a typically video game.  I sighed.

Walking through, and as I'd expected the magazine was once glowing and was opened to the review of tekken five.  I looked in to it wondering who had 'summoned me' in the first place.

It was Ling Xiaoyu.  I wasn't at all pleased to see her, in actuality; I wanted to see Jin, to apologize to him.  But I was kind of relieved all the same.

She seemed reluctant to speak.  As if she hand just snuck on to the game just to tell me something, or just wanted to talk to someone.  You know, low-key sort of thing.  She whispered to me.  It was really hard to make out where she was, it was daytime here, but in her 'world' it was in the dead of night.  She wasn't visible as I was.  So I had to make sure I could hear her really well.  Amongst what I think was snoring, that made it almost impossible, but if she is making an effort to see me, the least I could do is not question in return.

"Hi Naoko…look I haven't got much time.  I gather you know by now that I'm not s'posed to be on here right?"

I nodded to what I think was Ling Xiaoyu.  I think she smiled back.  Because for a little pause I could see white and then it failed.  She began again.

"I just want to say sorry for what Jin did.  He's just going through a rough time."  She told me in her too soft tone.  White.  And then it failed.  I guess those where her teeth.  Great!  Now I have got something to focus on.

"Hey I totally understand, I can't say that I don't know what happened to make him that way, because I actually do."

"That's all I wanted to tell you.  I saw the way you responded to his reaction.  I knew that you weren't possessed"

HOLD THE PHONE!  Since when was I possessed?  Okay now I was getting angry.  Because, I don't like the thought of getting possessed.  And being told I was thought of in that kind of way by, something or it, which should know better, doesn't help.  I was getting frustrated.

"Wait, wait, wait!  You mean to tell me, that Jin told you that I was… Possessed, right?"

I raised an eyebrow.  Thinking ~ Go on make my day ~ I smiled.  Or more like smirked-smiling, figuratively making Jin's false accusation seem more real than it ever was.  She gulped.  And didn't want to say it.  But I urged.

"Go on say it, I know you said it.  Finnish what you have started."

"Yeah.  He did."

Now why does he go around thinking or saying things like that now huh?  Looks like he's not as …. Well the Jin I thought he was.  My image of him shattered.  More snoring came except louder.  It was more irritating than my little brother's that he makes.

"Just one question"

"Why?'

"Yeah why would he go around thinking some … excuse my language but … SHIT like that?"

Once again.  More snoring.  Even more louder.  Then Ling shrieked and kept quiet.  By instinct so did I.

"Look I have to go.  But I just wanted to say Sorry on behalf of him.  And me too.  He told me not to talk to you, but I had to… now I have to go.  Seeya and take care okay?  Bye"

I think she waved, I wasn't sure.  She kept looking back.  And then the magazine stopped resonating.  I was stumped.  My views on Ling were better and Jin's got hell of a lot worse.  They would probably stay that way until I clear things up straight away face-to-face.  But if they don't get back on, I'm going to keep wondering.  So

**-0-**

At the end of the day.  I sat there doing my project.  Hanging my magazine on the wall, on the right page and was listening to music in the mini lights of my randomly placed candles being lit.  Eating tubs of strawberry ice cream.  I was almost finished and my song had just bumped.  

"Weird"

I got up and examined it.  My stereo was practically 3 days old.  My CDs were at least a week old.  I squinted my eyes to make sure my eyes didn't miss any other unwanted detail.  Shrugging in satisfaction that my CD isn't broken or nothing is wrong with it, I put it back in the stereo and played it.  I stood there with folded arms making sure that it did not bump.  I flicked the 'rewind' button again and again.  Just to be thoroughly sure.  

"Perfect"

Smiling I say down, Picking up my gel pens I started to work on my characters.  Half of them looked like the chick off ridge racer and Unknown.  I just couldn't get out of the barrier.  No matter how hard I tried.  They all looked like and evil version of Jun.  And I didn't like it.  Removing it to the rubbish bin with all the other 'unwanted masterpieces' I didn't like.  All of evil Jun.  Sitting there eating the last of my strawberry ice-cream in the candle light.  I heard another voice.  But I was soo expecting it that I didn't even bother to look at the wall.  I knew it was the magazine.  I kept on drawing.  Lets just say I was disciplined to finish my projects on time.

"Hey!"  The voice was dominant. I looked up to see who the hell is interrupting me this time.

"WHAT!"

"Well, now that I have your attention.  Do you know who this is?"

Okay I was in no mood for guessing games.  Well right now no.

"May be some other time perhaps."

I tried to brush them away.  But the character was persistent.  When the character came closer to the ends of the book, it looked like it was about to fall out of it.  It was a male and wasn't in one or any of the tekken games or Namco games what so ever.  I noticed that they way that he talked was familiar.  He was about to speak, and then the connection was broken. 

My friend had just walked in.

I turned to her.

"You always get in the way."  I yelled, giving in to my share of interruptions for one day.  I sighed and remembered she's here for the magazine I gleefully hung on the wall as my prized possession.

"Gezz your bitchy today.  What's your problem" She walked towards me and then gazed at the remarkable pictures of tk5.  She raced to it with out hesitation of what damage she could of done to it if she wasn't careful.

"Careful dammit"

"Yeah yeah yeah.  Hey that's the guy that you talk to on the Internet right?  A Knightwing?"

I rushed to her.  And looked upon what she was starring at.  It's true.  I do sort of know a certain Knight wing.  But there is a good chance that there are a few 40 million other knight wings too.  I had to make sure that this one was the one I knew.  So I red on.  The same pace as she was reading.  And to my delight….

"Hey you're right.  It is him."  

She smiled in triumphant to learn that she was right.  I snatched it from her.  And kept on reading.

"The Namco Japan has awarded the author pen labeled 'Knight wing' an honorable prize and a noble award for his excellence of writing fan fictional tales associating with Namco and Tekken.  The award was issued on November the 3rd 2003."

I was truly gobsmaked totally.  My face was more priceless then that of Jin's.  I just wanted to get on the Internet and post a congrats Review to any one of his stories and tell him how awesome that is to gain such a cool award.  I was all for it.  But then that feeling came back again.  Controlled.  Like a stupid video game.

My friend froze.  Every thing froze.  Even the small insect froze right in front of my face.  

"Okay this is seriously pissing me off" I looked around, even time had stopped.  "What the hell is going on?"

I turned to the magazine and YUP; she'll be glowing all right.  I sighed heavily.  The words morphed.  And the character came back from last time, before my friend dropped in.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Knight wing."

Miracles and oddities.  I really didn't know what to say.  I was still speechless from what he had just accomplished.

"Well at least I don't have to go on the Internet to talk to you know" I joked.  But a smile on his face did not budge to the surface.  Actually, he looked pissed at me for making that sort of remark.

"Gezz I'm sorry.  Mr serious!"  Look I can't help it okay.  I am naturally a smart ass.   Deal with it.  He didn't.

"You're the one that reviews my stories.  Right?  You're the Lahtinah?  Right?  Because if you are, my prayers have been answered finally"

He sounded so relieved.  I was more confused and was about to go and run in to a door to try and make my head stop spinning.  This was just too much to take in.

"What the fuck is this?  The matrix?  Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn this magazine?  Just one."

I hollered at the wall.  Spit and all.  Lunatic.  He gave the impression that he was expecting that answer.

"I'm in some sort of game.  I have been trapped in the Namco world.  You were the only person who would notice that my stories were too close to the real thing that Namco has released in the 'reality'.  'Virtuality' is where I am.  I need to get back to you."

I ain't buying it.  I pulled out my lighter.  And was seriously thinking about doing some heavy damage to that mag of mine on that wall.

"NO!  What I say is true.  I just wish I had got to you first.  Instead of the gang that bought you."

"You know about that?"

"Lahtinah I know everything.  I have been trying to make a game that connects to 'reality' form 'Virtuality', and I have succeeded in getting there.  You are it.  Unfortunately I wasn't the first to try it out.  The tekken gang were."

I placed the lighter down.  This sounded so bogus.  Virtuality and crap don't work out for me.

"So what?  You were stuck in there this whole time?  How'd you get in there?"

"I was a game just like you.  Made by someone else."

"Where they stuck in there?  Like you?"

"I really don't know.  But somehow, I was captured and forced in to this world that in 'reality' which is where you are call this world here where I am 'Virtuality'."

"What do you call Virtuality in your world?  Namco?"

"NO.  We call it Virtue.  SO when we play video games in this world its called Virtue, but we are slipping off the subject.  I need your Help Lil Miss Naughty."

Get back, he knows my tag-name.  Uh-uh, is he for real?  What the hell is going on?  Shall I help him or not.  NOT.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are you sadistic freak.  But you back away and find some other virtue Barbie.  Cos' Lahtinah is staying here."

I stomped my foot down.  But he just wouldn't shut up.  He went on and on about how I should help him.  I mean I wanted to.  But this way is a bit off.  I was beginning to think I was on drugs and was hallucinating everything.  

"Look do you want to apologize to Jin or tell him what you think?"

I stopped and turned to the open page of the magazine.

"What?  Did you say … talk to Jin Kazama?  Kaz's son?"

NW nodded.  I thought for a second.  After all, I did want to say a few nasty but much needed things to him, and I was always curious on what they get up to.  Who wouldn't, reality bites here.  I couldn't really see a down side.

"Hmmm… this sounds too good to be true.  Will I be able to come back?"

There was a pause.  I guess that was a no.  If he couldn't come out, then I guess there was a fat chance I couldn't come out either.  Still deciding what to do I paced around on the floor in tight circles.  Muttering to myself.

"Oh, I don't know.  It seems all too risky."

"Please I beg of you.  I'll do anything you want once you get here.  I'll answer all"

"You seem to be soo sure of your self."

"Desperate" 

"What happened to these guys?"

I pointed to my friends and all that were frozen.  He nodded.  

"Ill take care of it.  Just please hurry."

I didn't really want to go.  And I had a lot to do here.  But the portal was closing and I was in a panic.  The case of 'what ifs' were cascading my mind.

"Hurry Lahtinah."

Yeah okay, I was hurrying but in to what?  Is he stupid?  I'm like 6'4" the magazine is at least 30 cm tall and 50 cm wide.  How the hell am I going to 'hurry' into that?  I stood there thinking – what is he serious? – It's not like everyday I get to jump in to a magazine.  Then a hand came in grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the page.  My body was being sucked in to paper.  It wasn't the nicest feeling.  It felt like your face was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and being pulled back by a magnet.  Like gravity was playing tug-o-war with your body, and you had a terrible ache in your abdominal structure to the point of questioning will it stand the last of the duration.

It hurt basically.  

What ever I ate.  I'm wishing I didn't.  Because now placing my hands on my stomach… I know that this is going to hurt tomorrow.  If I could ever get there.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well that's not what I was aiming at.  I will have more on you next night wing.  You just wait and see.  

**If you didn't like that, then flame me and I will get to the bottom of it.  It's on you.**

**Go hard.**

**Laters,**

**Lahtinah Kerrigan.**


End file.
